Hikari Primus
Hikari Primus is a fourteen year old amnesiac teenage human E.V.O. with elemental abilities and absorb mechanical items. She worked as an assassin for the Black Dragons Society but later became a trading item. Hikari was transfered to Providence because she was successfully traded. History Background Hikari is the third child and second daughter of Juexin and Fernendez Primus. She was born on 1st January in Tokyo.Her family stayed at her grandparents house in Spain. Two years after her birth, her parents and older siblings were recruited to work on the Nanite Project in which they gladly accepted. Shortly after they moved to Abysus, Hikari instantly befriended Rex. At the age of three, Hikari was diagnosed with stage 2 of lung cancer. She was later transfused with the same batch of nanites that Rex received later on. The nanites weren`t enough. Knowing this, Fernendez stole one of the Meta Nanites, the Infinite, and programmed it to strengthen, stabilise and control the nanites she already has. He dissappeared after that. Her mother later asked her adoptive brother, Agent Six, to take Hikari away knowing that the others will be searching for the missing Meta Nanite. A couple of weeks later, Black Knight ravaged through their house in search of the nanite. Unsatisfied, she murdered her mother and older brother and sister. Hikari witnessed every second of it. Being so close to death, she threw a fireball at Black Knight and paralyzed her as Six arrived. She was shocked and looked at her hand still on fire and she didn`t feel a thing. After that event, Six took her away , as requested by her mother, to live with him and The Six. Hikari wasn`t welcomed with open arms. She was bullied by Trey, Five and Dos while One, Six and IV didn`t. Frustrated, she slammed the jet causing her to get light blue straks on her arm and turn into a mechanical being. Everyone was shocked it happened saying that she 'obsorb' the jet. Since then, she was trained and more of her abilities were uncovered. She was given a codename, Hack, after she successfully decoded a top secret military file. They eventually warmed up to eachother. Four years later, the base was attacked by The Six`s arch rival, the Black Dragons Society. During the intense fight, Hikari had a direct hit by a missile in an attempt to save One and Dos. The hit caused her to blackout and lose her memory. She was later discovered under the rubble by Falcrowe and was brought to the BDS HQ in Hawaii and was put under Zul Wang`s caring. During her time there, she was frequently tortured and was abused both physically and mentally by Falcrowe and the other members. Traumatized, she never trusted anyone and became more violent and hostile towards others. After accidentally revealing her powers, Falcrowe decided to train her to become an assassin. The day of her initiation, she was given a tattoo of the society`s logo and was named Skuoro Angelos as proof of her membership. She was also moved to the training facility in America and was enrolled to school. Her first assassination target was the Consortium. The Nanite event took place the very same day. The shockwave was so intense and it caused her fall into a coma for six months. After recovering, Zul invented a machine that would restore her memory. Knowing this, Falcrowe sabotage the machine causing it to be damaged and cannot function properly. A few weeks later, she went to Brazil for a training mission. There she encountered with Van Kleiss and The Pack. He greeted her using her own name before she introduced herself. Hikari walked away. He then said that her rude and rebellious attitude mirrors that of her brother`s. She stayed and listened to him. Breach transported them to Abysus. Van Kleiss lead Hikari to his castle and told her about her past. When he told her that her family was murdered, Hikari refused to believe saying that she was abandoned as told by Falcrowe. Van Kleiss showed her a surveillance tape to prove him right. After watching the tape, he offered to helpmher avenge their deaths. She was about to accept when had a second thought and declined. A few days later, he attacked the base and triggered the Infinite`s self defense mechanism when he attempted turning Hikari to stone. After the attack, Hikari was on high alert. She was later offered as a trading item with other underground mafias and society in exchange for some of their weapons. Current Life Hikari is now working and staying at Providence after being successfully traded. She was also reunited with her adoptive uncle, Agent Six. Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites Category:E.V.O.s Category:Characters Category:KyParker1011 Category:Main characters Category:Hikari Primus Category:Black Dragons Society Category:Providence agents Personality Hikari is a hard-headed, short tempered, determined and egoistic teen. She is also very rude and rebellious towards others that but still respect those who are older than her except Black Knight, Van Kleiss, Rex and Caesar for various reasons. Hikari would be very cold and hostile towards strangers and people she hates after her life with the BDS. Hikari rarely shows any emotions. She doesn`t show any affection even towards her family members and rarely smiles but instead wears a cold and stoic expression. With this attitude, she is usually receives negative comments by others who just sees this side of her. In truth, she is actually very sweet, kind and caring. Even with her negative attitude, Hikari can be very shy and timid around people that she likes and if she wants to apologize. She wouldn`t look them in the eye and her voice would be just a whisper or muttering. Aside that, Hikari can be very protective and caring at times. She would tend to them and would defend them no matter what. Unfortunately, she is very bad at showing this side of her. She is also very insecure about her appearance considering being surrounded by other girls her age who would comment on her looks and sense of fashion. Hikari is devastatingly afraid of the dark after being abandoned in a jungle as a prank. She keeps on thinking that the dark is death`s hunting grounds ever since she experienced NDE. When stuck in a dark place, she would lose control over her powers and would break into tears. She is also afraid of being shunned and losing someone`s trust or friendship since she doesn`t have much of them. Her other fears are her full E.V.O. form and losing someone she cares about. Hikari`s weaknessess are anxiety attacks received when having a nightmare or scared (will have trouble breathing and would pass out), her insecurity and fears and her amnesia which would make her feel lost, empty and depressed which would lead her to self-harming. Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites Category:E.V.O.s Category:Characters Category:KyParker1011 Category:Main characters Category:Hikari Primus Category:Black Dragons Society Category:Providence agents Physical Appearance Even though classified as an E.V.O, Hikari appears just like any other teenagers her age. She is a mix of Japanese (mother) and Spaniard (father) and has slight Argentinian and Chinese descendant. Hikari has a dusty dark peach skin tone and has light brown eyes. She takes on more of her father`s traits than her mother`s. She has waist long black hair that grows past that sometime in the series which is tied into a ponytail. She clips her bangs with transparent hairclips. Hikari also has a tattoo on her right arm which she got during her BDS initiation. Hikari wears a dark blue short sleeved jacket with long light blue sleeves, a white short sleeve t-shirt, cream-ish light brown trousers and knee-high boots underneath. She also wears her family crest as a necklace which is a light green charm with black chains. The crest was given to her the day of her birth. Hikari also sports on a pair of brown loose cuff gloves. When disguised as Skuoro Angelos, she wears a white short sleeved t-shirt with long black sleeves, black cargo shorts, knee-high boots, her black neckercheif and family crest, and a black cloak. Before the Nanite event, she wore a white tank top, dark green trousers tucked in to knee high boots, her signature blue jacket, a cap and her black neckercheif. When working in her lab or servicing both hers` and Providence vehicles and The Keep, Hikari wears her normal attire but ties her jacket around her waist, dark green safety googles and a pair of dark brown gloves. As for pyjamas, she wears a white keikogi, her signature blue jacket and her black neckercheif. Hikari is viewed as cute by both E.V.O and non-E.V.O. boys around her age but doesn`t believe so and saying that they`re just teasing her. Powers and Abilities E.V.O Abilities * Pyrokinesis: 'Pyrokinesis is Hikari`s most commonly used ability. With this ability, she can create or generate flames with both physical contact and mind contact. She can also melt or set anything both inanimate and animated objects. ** '''Pyrokinetic Constructs: '''Pyrokinetic constructs is a branch ability from her pyrokinesis. Hikari is able to build objects by using flames that she generates or nearby. The most commonly created object is a whip and a sword. * '''Geokinesis: '''Hikari has the ability to control earth. This ability is usually used for defense instead of offense. She can also use this to build an armour but it is very fragile and can discard easily. * '''Aerokinesis: '''Aerokinesis is usually used by Hikari to enhance her punches and kicks. She also uses this to fly her glider and would do an air jump that could take her 40 feet above the ground. * '''Cyrokinesis: '''Cyrokinesis is Hikari`s second most commonly used ability. By using this ability, Hikari can create or generate ice with both physical and mind contact. She can also freeze anything both inanimate or animated objects. ** '''Cyrokinetic Constructs: '''Similar to pyrokinetic constructs only she uses ice. This ability is usually used in cold climate locations. * '''Hydrokinesis: ' * '''Mechanical Obsorption: * Nanite Control: * Nanite Self Defense Mechanism: Other Abilities *'High Intelligence Level:' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' *'Nanite Enhanced Immune System:' :: :: Relationships Main Article : Hikari Primus`s Relationships Trivia *Hikari is still called by her BDS name when she meets with other members of the BDS and by her codename with The Six. *Hikari believes that her family crest has special properties from the stories told by her grandparents and mother. *When her nanites deactivate, so will the Infinite. This will put Hikari in danger of dying of her cancer. *Her powers have a very strong connection with her confidence and emotions. *Hikari`s full E.V.O form is the defensive reaction of the Infinite. *Her black neckercheif and crest is the only item that she has that dates back from her childhood. *Hikari`s Meta Nanite, Infinite, is a lot more powerful than the other Metas and is the supporting Meta for the Omega. *Hikari`s elemental actions are based on martial arts moves. For example, she uses capoeira to manipulate fire and uses t`ai chi ch`uan to manipulate water. *Hikari is more attached to her Spainiard family than her Japanese family. *Hikari is one of the few people who mutated into an E.V.O. before the Nanite event. *Hikari is very attached to her blue jacket saying that it makes her feel safe and secure. Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites Category:E.V.O.s Category:Characters Category:KyParker1011 Category:Main characters Category:Hikari Primus Category:Black Dragons Society Category:Providence agents